


Street Fight + PODFIC

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Wounds, bad words, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: AU where Trafalgar is one of the most wanted criminals of recent times with his family. It is not a good idea to insult him in front of him, of course ... And less behind him, if it is his right hand who is there to listen to him....PODFIC ADDED at 11/05/2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pelea Callejera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513241) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I wrote this one for an image I found on a group on Facebook. I don't know who the artist is. Of course it's not mine~ But I love it and I put it because It was the origin of this story. So~ Hope you enjoy it. Unknow artist, hope you don't get mad about this...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Street Fight**

****

 

 

 

— Seriously, Zoro. You cannot go on fighting every time someone provokes you. What the hell was this time? You promised me not to fall into this again ...

Roronoa could not help but be silent in the face of the harsh comments that followed, he could not excuse his actions because, certainly, he swore before him that he would quit the fights like the one before. Doflamingo was not exactly happy with his performance either, and doing that kind of things didn’t help. The relationship he started with his only son was a source of tension in his line of work, but none of it was really important for Law. The fact that his father wasn’t happy about his love choices wasn’t the problem there.

In his family, they’re all criminals. Trafalgar grew up with full knowledge of it, and he made up his mind that he would never have a true relationship because of this. His last couple bounced him unceremoniously the moment he knew. That damn man…

But Zoro ... He was something different.

His father was not exactly a saint, and the couple of his is either. His brothers were something special as well. Somehow destiny had crossed them with someone who knew what it was like to grow up in the sights of the law.

That's why he could not understand it.

— Smoker is waiting for a mistake ... Something to sink us, and we are both ruined...— continued, irritated

But more than annoyed with him for breaking the promise he made, every comment came from worry. It wasn’t easy to love another criminal either. Not even when that criminal was Roronoa Zoro, who introduces himself in his family world just for him. To be able to love him. For Trafalgar, losing his lover over a fight that he wouldn’t have if they never met was unfair.

Zoro listened without saying anything. He could not tell the reasons for that fight in a thousand years.

It was shameful.

—I had to run out of the consulting room to come see you ... Although escape would be more accurate...

Even in his line of work, Trafalgar managed to be a respectable doctor. And he was good at his job. More importantly, he loved his job. Criminals or not. He was really dedicated to it. He saves lives. That’s what he does.

 _“—What ethics can a garbage like him have? —_  Roronoa remembered that bastard said — _It is a total dishonor for the medical profession! Have you heard what they call him in the underworld?”_

—Zoro?

_“—How bastard must he be to be called Doctor of Death?!”_

The young man clicked his tongue, under the watchful eye of his partner. He was not aware of it until he noticed it stop in front of him, forcing him to stop too.

His frown spoke clearly.

Trafalgar smothered a smile on his lips.

—Moron...

Zoro looked away. He was being discovered again.

—What did they say this time?

He blushed slightly.

How much time did they have together again?

The other's hands took his face, forcing him to look at him. He did not refuse when his lips sought his. He enjoyed the contact, although his wounded face still resented the blows received that afternoon after he defends his lover name.

Law linked his forehead to his, in an intimate gesture. He looked at Zoro with a brightness of amusement in his eyes.

—I am not a saint, Roronoa-ya ... I never have been.

The green-haired man frowned slightly.

—No ... You're an angel— he said, finally, and smiled broadly when the other blushed suddenly.

—Imbecile—he replied, trying to get away, but the others arms surrounded him before.

—I love you...

Law smiled softly, and hid his face in the other's shoulder not without difficulty.

Even if it was years ... That man continued to embarrass him with that ease. Just like when they met, many years ago.

It was never easy. To love in anyway. Criminals o civilians. Loving is hard.

—Thank you for loving me ... —Trafalgar murmured— You know I love you too, right? …

And so, in the middle of the streets of a seedy neighborhood, the first snowflakes of winter began to fall.

They stayed like that for a long time, until a couple of stupid people tried to make fun of them.

Then not only Roronoa Zoro fought... His husband remembered him that he never needed to be defend. Trafalgar made a name for himself long before anyone knew who was his father. Even before he got his current name. The whole neighborhood remembered that night what it was to mess with the young husband of the Doctor of Death, and luckily, **no one** will ever forget.

.

.

.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/05/2019  
> I am so embarassed about this, but yet so excited~. I heard A LOT of podfics of TeenWolf and I needed to try it with some of my stories. This one is so special to me for a reason I don't even understand lololol. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for all the mistakes lolol. It's my first try uwu.


End file.
